helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unknown
Das Vorwort Sodella, die Abenteuer von Tim und Tommy dürfen hier natürlich auch nicht fehlen! Und selbstverständlich: Teil I Hallo. Mein Name ist Tim. Ich will jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen Details gleich am Anfang hier reinstürmen, deswegen fange ich an. Es geht um ein Erlebnis, welches mein komplettes Leben für immer beeinflussen sollte. Ich hatte nie an Creepypastas geglaubt, das typische Insidergelaber, erfunden von irgendwelchen Hobbyautoren, die meinen, hier ihre erfundenen Schauermärchen in die Welt zu setzen, und dann den Leuten glaubhaft zu machen, das sei wirklich passiert. Nein. Das hier ist echt. Wahrscheinlich denkt jetzt jeder, dass ich über meine paranormalen Erfahrungen mit dem Slenderman, oder einen dieser zahllosen Geistergeschichten berichte. Ich schreibe hier über etwas, was erstmal nicht so harmlos klingt. Es geht um eine bestimmte Kleinkindersendung. Ich persönlich hatte wenig von ihr gehalten, aber jetzt hasse ich sie richtig. Und mir tut es fast schon denen leid für die, die die Sendung mögen. Die Vorgeschichte Es war ein Samstagmorgen. Die Weihnachtsferien hatten an diesem Tag angefangen, und ich kam, ziemlich übermüdet, die Treppe herunter. Meine Schwester Elisa saß bereits am Tisch und frühstückte. "Morgen, Mama", sagte ich etwas genervt zu meiner Mutter. "Morgen, Tim", antwortete sie, mit einer leichten Zufriedenheit in ihrer Stimme. "Ist was besonderes passiert, oder wieso bist du so munter?". Normalerweise war ich es gewohnt, in Hektik mein Frühstück runterzuhasten, und dann in Eile zum Schulbus zu rennen. Glücklicherweise war das in den Ferien nicht so. Es gab, wie immer, Cornflakes mit ein bisschen Ahornsirup darüber. Keine Ahnung, warum Ahornsirup, aber meine Mutter machte das gerne so. "Ach, ich bin einfach nur froh, endlich wieder entspannen zu können, wenn Papa hier ist.", sagte meine Mutter dann mit etwas Zögern. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass mein Vater noch nicht da war. "Wo ist Papa?", sagte ich. Der Tonfall von meiner Mutter fiel wieder etwas. "Der schläft noch. Hatte gestern eine lange Schicht, und braucht jetzt seine Ruhe." Mein Vater arbeitet in einem Werk für Zinkoxide, Schwerindstrie. Oft muss mein Vater Überstunden machen, weil die Lieferungen in der Fabrik zu spät ankommen. Die Fabrik ist direkt an ein Bergwerk angeschlossen, welches auf Buntmetalle, darunter Zink spezialisiert ist. Manchmal hilft er dort als Bergmann aus, wenn die Maschinen streiken, und manuell abgebaut werden muss. Er erzählte mir mal, dass die Bergmänner, Kumpel nennt er sie, sich schon immer Berggeschichten untereinander erzählen. Unter Tage sei das eine gute Abwechslung. Aber ich finde sie nicht so interessant. Ein Ungeheuer oder Geist in einem Berg ist nun wirklich kindisch. Aber naja. Nachdem ich das übliche Frühstück aufgegessen hatte, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Es schneite draußen etwas, nicht viel, aber ein kleiner Film hatte sich schon auf dem Rasen gebildet. Durch das Terrassenfenster konnte man das sehr gut sehen. Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein, um mir mal wieder SpongeBob anzusehen. Viele meinen, ich sei zu alt dafür, aber nicht bei SpongeBob. Ich glaube, das ist einer der wenigen Kindersendungen, abgesehen jetzt von irgendwelchen Uraltserien, die wirklich moderne Klassiker sind. Meine Schwester kam hinzu. Sie mochte SpongeBob nicht, und riss mir die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. "Hey!", sagte ich laut. Sie schaltete drei Kanäle weiter um, auf Nick Jr. Meine Eltern hatten das Abo extra für sie bestellt. Ich hörte das Jingle "My Little Pooony, My Little Poony, aahhhaahh....", und kriegte einen leichten Druck in der Magengrube, so als müsste man gleich kotzen. Ich nahm meiner Schwester die Fernbedienung wieder ab, und schaltete zurück um auf Nickeloden. Es lief die Folge "Fluch der Schönheit", welche mich an ein YouTube-Video erinnerte, was ich mir mal angesehen hatte. Das war glaube ich auch eine Creepypasta, allerdings hatte mich mein Vater beim Anschauen erwischt, und von dem Thaddäus mit den roten Augen war er nicht sehr begeistert. Seitdem hab ich mir das auch nicht wieder angesehen. "Vertragt euch da drüben!", rief meine Mutter in das Wohnzimmer. Wir zanken uns oft um etwas, sei es die Fernbedienung, die Sachen, die sie aus meinem Zimmer klaut oder schlicht ihre Anwesenheit in meinem Raum. Manchmal wollte ich doch eher allein sein. Seit kurzem ist meine Schwester ein richtiger "My Little Pony"-Fan geworden, was mir im Prinzip egal war, würden ihre Pferde nicht ständig vor meiner Zimmertür landen. Hier ein lilanes geflügeltes Einhorn, da wieder eines mit Regenbogenmähne und Flügeln. und dann wieder ein beiges geflügeltes mit pinkem Haar. Tja, der Kommerz eben. Mir wäre es auch egal, wenn da nicht noch dazu diese Sendung wäre, die das ganze noch animiert und noch zusätzlich für Schleichwerbung sorgt. Ich neige dazu, die Welt eher oberflächlich und trist zu sehen, weswegen einige meine Aussagen und Meinungen nicht wirklich verstehen und nachvollziehen. Ich streitete mich jedenfalls mit meiner Schwester um die Fernbedienung, und nachdem ich ihr ca. vier mal die Fernbedienung abgenommen, und sie am Ende auf den Schrank drauf legte, gab sie nach. Nun heulte sie aber rum, was mich beim Fernsehen störte. "Guten Morgen...". Mein Vater kam in das Wohnzimmer rein, sichtlich übermüdet, noch viel mehr als ich. "Das war ein Tag.", sagte mein Vater, "Wir hatten gestern in einem Stollen ernsthafte Probleme, alle mussten anpacken, auch wir aus dem Zinkwerk. Ein Felsbrocken ist auf eine Pumpleitung gestürzt, und wir mussten den Brocken wegschaffen, und die Leitung fixieren. Jetzt pumpen die den Stollen aus, das kann Tage dauern bis der Wasserbruch beseitigt ist.". Ich kenne mich zwar etwas mit Bergbau aus, aber einige Begriffe sind mir trotzdem fremd. Wasserbruch? Mir war das sichtlich egal. Ich war nur froh, frei zu haben. "Ich muss heute wieder in das Bergwerk, Bereitschaft leisten an der Pumpe. Offenbar gibt es da noch ein paar technische Schwierigkeiten", laberte mein Vater wieder. Er wurde gar nicht schlecht bezahlt, was auch teilweise an der Risikozulage lag, aber auch am Posten meines Vaters. Er arbeitet schon seit 25 Jahren dort, und die Leute kennen sich untereinander sehr gut, richtige Freunde. "Gehst du jetzt?", fragte ich. "Gleich. Ich muss mir noch meine Ausrüstung von oben holen. Sicherheitsvorschriften.". In letzter Zeit war er nur noch im Bergwerk, ich denke mal, dass er seit Wochen das Werk nicht mehr betreten hat. "Tschüss, bis dann!", rief ich zu Papa, bevor er mit seiner Ausrüstung rausging. "Ja, bis dann!". Die Geschichte Das sollten seine letzten Worte in meinen Ohren sein. Das Bergwerk liegt etwa einen halben Kilometer von meinem Zuhause, nicht weit von hier. Mit dem Industriegebiet liefert es für den ganzen Landkreis Arbeitsplätze. Verzeihung, lieferte. Nachdem SpongeBob vorbei war, gab ich meiner Schwester wieder die Fernbedienung, und sie schaltete auf ihren Sender um. Offenbar lief die Sendung noch, denn aus dem Winkel im Flur erkannte ich die Stimme eines der Pferde, Ponys nennt sie meine Schwester, wieder. Es war eine etwas quietschende Stimme, und im Hintergrund waren Sprungeffekte zu hören. Nachdem ich oben war, lag da wieder eines dieser Pferde vor meiner Tür rum. Es war ein weißes, größer als die anderen, mitgrün-blau-rot gestreiften, überlangem Haar und einer Sonne an der hinteren Seite. Diesmal machte ich mir keinen Hehl draus. Ich nahm es mit, ging an das Zimmerfenster, stellte das Pferd auf das Fensterbrett und boxte es raus. Draußen sah ich, wie ein Auto, welches wohl zu schnell fährt, das Pferd mit voller Wucht überfuhr. Irgendwie erfüllte es mich innerlich mit Zufriedenheit. Ich sah nochmal aus dem Fenster raus. Draußen lagen auf der vom Splitt schneefrei gehaltenen Straße ein paar Scherben, Haarkräusel, und... ...Blut? Ich sah nochmal genauer hin. Dort, wo das Pferd überfahren wurde, lag eine rote Spur. Auf einmal färbten sich auch die Splitter rot, so als ob nicht ein Plastikspielzeug, sondern ein Tier überfahren wurde. Ich rieb mir die Augen. Das kann doch nicht möglich sein, dachte ich mir. Irgendwie wurde mir etwas unbehagen. Und dann... ...hörte ich nur noch ein Fiepen. Die Scheiben waren alle zersplittert, die Möbel lagen kreuz und quer rum. Das Ganze kam offenbar aus der Richtung des Industriegebiets. Es schmerzte richtig in den Ohren, und die Explosion hallte noch in meinem Kopf weiter. Meine Ohren pochten, ich kam langsam wieder zu mir. Nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen etwas hören konnte, sah ich zur Explosionsstelle rüber, die nur etwa 350 Meter von hier entfernt lag. Man konnte von hier noch einigermaßen etwas sehen. Dort, wo eben noch Industriegebäude und Verladestationen standen, war nichts mehr. Nur noch Schutt und Asche. Und dann fiel mir ein, dass mein Vater noch dort war. "Geht es dir gut?", schrie meine Mutter fast vor der Tür, die immer noch offen stand. "Es könnte besser sein.", sagte ich, mit leichter Ironie. "Dein Vater... Er ist... Er...". Meine Mutter schluchzte. Obwohl offensichtlich war, was sie mir damit mitteilen wollte, begriff ich es nicht. "Er hat... das Zeitliche gesegnet." Nein. Nein! Ich war am Boden. Mein Vater war tot. Und das in meiner Jugend, nicht wenn ich 40 oder 50 bin. Trauer erfüllte mich, und ich dachte an das Pferd, wessen Splitter sich blutrot färbten. Das nächste, was ich hörte, waren Polizeisirenen und Einsatzkommandos der Bundeswehr. Was jetzt nach einer Kriegsdoku klingt. Nein, die IS ist nicht bei uns gelandet. Es sind Truppen der Bundeswehr, die bei der Bergung helfen wollen. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten füllte sich das ganze Gelände mit Sanitätern und Bundeswehrtruppen. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ich ging aus dem Haus raus, und draußen sah man erst das ganze Ausmaß der Explosion. Die meisten Bäume waren umgeknickt, die Fenster zerbrochen. Autos waren teilweise schrottreif beschädigt. Ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten, rannte ich Richtung Industrieanlage, und nach einem "Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Alter!"-Ruf von einem leicht alkoholisierten Fahrer, stand ich vor der Absperrung. Ich lief etwas weiter nach links, und ich stellte fest,dass sich das Wetter deutlich verschlechtert hatte. Nun brauste ein leichter Schneesturm über, und ich hatte nur eine dünne Herbstjacke an. Ich ging etwas von der Schuttstelle weg, hinein in die nahe gelegene Lichtung. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgend einem Grunde wollte ich da hin. Es entspannte mich hier etwas, in der ruhigen Lichtung, wo nur der Wind in den Ohren Geräusche machte. Von hier konnte man die Kleinstadt gut sehen, ungefähr 4.000 Einwohner. Ich sah in den Himmel, und weinte um meinen Vater. Richtig tiefe Trauer erfüllte mich um seinen Tod. Etwas, was richtig in meinem Nacken zu spüren war. Was? Ich drehte mich um, aber da war nichts. Aber als ich etwas auf den Boden achtete, machte mein Herz einen gewaltigen Satz. Hufspuren! Ohne die Hufeisenabdrücke. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Eben waren diese Abdrücke doch nicht dort. Leichte Angst überflog mich, ich beruhigte mich etwas. Ich schaute nochmal nach links, nochmal nach rechts... ...und dort stand etwas. Oder jemand. Keine Ahnung, aber ich bebte richtig vor Angst. Ich konnte nicht richtig sehen, was es war, da der Schneesturm die Sicht bis auf wenige Meter einschränkte. Es kam näher, und ich sah, dass es ein Pony war. So wie das eine von meiner Schwester, mit pinker Mähne und Flügeln. "Wie... Wie kann das sein?!", kreischte ich leise. Es brachte nichts. Hier oben würde mich keiner hören, egal wie laut ich schrie. "Hallo Tim. Mein Name ist Fluttershy." Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein: Vor einem Jahr hatte ich mir mal diese .mov-Reihe reingezogen, ich hatte das aber nicht wirklich mit My Little Pony verbunden. Und da hieß das eine Pony mit der Kettensäge Fluttershy. Bloß nicht, dass sie mit Adobe Flash oder sowas animiert war. Sie sah wie echt aus, dreidimensional und in jeglicher Formgebung reell. "Wi... Wirst dddu... Wirst du mich zersägen?", stotterte ich nur. "Vielleicht. Was du mit Prinzessin Celestia getan hast, werden wir dir auf jeden Fall nicht verzeihen.". Fluttershys Gesichtsausdruck war ziemlich boshaft, wenn nicht gar finster gehalten, was mich zusätzlich verängstigte. "Prin... Prinzess... sin Www... wer?" "Prinzessin Celestia, unsere Herrscherin. Die, die du getötet hast!" Fluttershy öffnete mit ihren Hufen eine Rolle, auf dem ein Bild von einem Pony zu sehen war. Genau das gleiche, welches ich aus dem Fenster geschmissen habe, und sich dann blutrot färbte. "D... Das ist doch die, die ich aus dem Fenster geboxt habe. Sie...." Ich sagte nichts mehr weiter. Spätestens jetzt war mit die Absurdität meiner Lage erst bewusst. Mein Stottern verschwand. "Was willst du von mir?" "Ich? Nichts. Aber Prinzessin Luna." "Wer zum Teufel ist Prinzessin Luna? Ich weiß nicht, wer das alles sein soll. Sag mir doch bitte wenigstens, warum du hier bist!" Auf einmal merkte ich gar nichts mehr. Ich schwebte zwei, drei Meter über der Luft, und Fluttershy verwandelte sich. Ihre Hufe glühten gelblich, wie auch ihre Augen, so wie die Todesritter-Pferde in World of Warcraft. Ihre Flügel vergrößterten sich, und ihr Haar wurde komplett schwarz. Von allen Dingen, die ich je gesehen habe, war dies das mit Abstand verrückteste, was ich je sah. Als dann ihr hinterer Körperteil "abfiel", und nur noch das Skelett war zu sehen, konnte ich es mir nicht mehr verdrücken. Ich kotzte ausgiebig auf den Boden. "Und nun, beginnt dein Ende!" Ich merkte zuerst, wie ich gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde. Auch ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert: Nun klang sie, wie soll man es beschreiben, es war eine dämonische Stimme, ein bisschen wie als würde man am Computer einen Dämon hören. Mit Blut im Mundwinkel wollte ich einen Stock vom Baum abbrechen und damit Fluttershy, oder was auch immer das ist, anzugreifen. Das ging aber nicht auf. Ich merkte, wie mein rechter Arm immer mehr ertaubte, und das Blut dort pochte. Dann schwebte ich vom Baum hin zum Geländer am Wegesrand. Hinter dem Geländer hatte sich eine Schlucht aufgetan, eine, die vorher noch nie dort gewesen war. "Bevor du nun deinem Abgrund entgegensiehst, sage ich dir noch, wer ich bin. Ich bin Frozen Lich!" Frozen Lich. Der Name, kam mir zwar nicht bekannt vor, klang aber nicht gut. "Bist du ein Dämon?", fragte ich schrill. Meine Kehle war zu, und mir war schwarz vor Augen, weil ich die ganze Zeit über diesem endlos tiefen Loch hing. "Du kannst denken, was du willst. Aber sagen wir es mal so. Dein Leben ist hiermit zu Ende!". Und mit diesem Satz stürzte ich ins Tiefe. "Dein Leben ist hiermit zu Ende!". Das alles hallte in meinem Kopf. Frozen Lich stand, oder besser schwebte, oben vor der Schlucht. Und auf einmal zuckte es. Irgendetwas Blitzartiges war da oben, etwas, was auf Frozen Lich einwirkte. Ich sah es nur verschwommen, aber irgendwie schien sie sich zu vergrößern. Und dann... Alles war hell. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmitteln und Putzmitteln. "Er wacht wieder auf!". Es war ein Arzt, den ich nur langsam wahr nahm. Ich blickte auf. "Wo bin ich?", sagte ich. "Du bist im Krankenhaus. Geht es dir gut?", sagte meine Mutter neben mir. Und dann sah ich meinen Vater neben mir. "Papa!", rief ich, und umarmte ihn fest. Meine Mutter schein fast etwas eifersüchtig zu sein. "Du musst noch ein paar Tage hier zur Beobachtung bleiben. Dein rechter Arm ist gebrochen, offenbar bist du im Wald ernsthaft gestürzt.", sagte mir der Arzt. "Im Wald? Aber wie kann das sein? Ich meine, die Explosion und, und..." "Es hat hier nie eine Explosion gegeben. Das bildest du dir alles nur ein.", sagte mein Vater. "Ja aber das Bergwerk, und dann diese Druckwelle..." "Das sind Folgen deiner Hirnerschütterung. Warten wir noch ein paar Tage ab." Die Worte des Arztes beruhigten mich. Ich unterhielt mich noch etwas mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester, und dann gingen sie wieder. "Wie gesagt, in 3 bis 4 Tagen solltest du kuriert sein", sagte mit der Arzt noch, und ging ebenfalls aus dem Patientenzimmer. Ich war beruhigt, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum war. Ich legte mich wieder hin, mit meinem gebrochenen Arm. Ich sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster des Patientenzimmers heraus. Der Schnee war fast weg, und es war kein Sturm. Die Bäume waren kahl, die Wiesen grau, und... ...vor dem Fenster flog etwas vorbei. "Hallo, du." --- Teil II "Was zum...?" Ich wischte an meinen Augen. Ich hoffte, dass das nur eine Illusion war. Gefasst darauf, gleich unerwartet in meinem Krankenbett dem Horror entgegenzublicken, stellte ich fest, dass auch nach Minuten nichts passierte. Komisch. Mir fiel trotzdem ein Stein vom Herzen, ein unvorstellbar riesiger. Die Vorgeschichte Seit dem Krankenhausaufenthalt sind nun bald drei Monate vergangen. Meine Schwester Elisa bekam zu Weihnachten, wie gewünscht, ihr My Little Pony-Spielset und dazu noch zwei DVDs. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, wobei ich sowieso zu abgelenkt zum Ärgern war. Denn ich durfte mich auf einen nagelneuen PC freuen, mit bester Grafikkarte und einem, ich sage mal geilen Gehäuse. Gleichzeitig erfuhr ich, dass nach den Weihnachtsferien ein neuer Mitschüler in unsere Klasse kommen soll. Gesagt hat mir das mein bester Freund Ralf, der immer mal wieder zum Essen und Zocken vorbeikommt. Zuerst dachte ich, dass er mal wieder Scheiße labert, aber ein Anruf beim Lehrer bestätigte das schließlich. Noch im Krankenhaus erzählte ich dem Arzt von dem Vorfall, zu dem es gekommen ist - natürlich ohne dabei Ponys oder weiteres zu erwähnen, mir war das ganze nämlich etwas peinlich. Der Arzt sagte mir, dass ich nach dem Sturz im Wald ein Trauma erlitten habe und dabei vor kurzem aufgenommene und verarbeitete Informationen zum Teil heftig im Traum wiedergegeben werden. Dabei habe ich mich bisher weder enger mit My Little Pony befasst, noch bin ich irgendwann in letzter Zeit überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, im Wald zu wandern. Mich verwirrte das ganze, und das sah man mir an. Ich selber nahm mir trotz aller Zweifel am Ende der Weihnachtsferien nach Silvester vor, mich etwas genauer über diese Sendung zu erkundigen. Prinzessin Celestia regierte also gemeinsam mit Prinzessin Luna über ein fiktives Königreich namens Equestria. Deswegen auch die Erwähnung von beiden. Und es ist nicht nur eine Hauptfigur, wie ich immer in meinem Halbwissen gedacht hatte, sondern sechs. Vier wie bei South Park wäre ja gerade noch in Ordnung gewesen, aber sechs? Das My Little Pony-Wiki half mir zwar bei meinen Überlegungen weiter, aber langfristig konnte ich mich auch nicht mit so etwas befassen. Geschichte Die Weihnachtsferien waren zu Ende, und am 6. Januar war erster Schultag. Etwas verpennt bin ich zur Schule gegangen. Meine Gedanken lagen nur bei diesem neuen Mitschüler. Ist er dick? Nervig oder freundlich? Woher kommt er? Um genau zu sein, wusste ich nicht mal das Geschlecht der Person. Ich nahm aber an, dass sie männlich ist, was sich auch bewahrheitete. In der Klasse, wir hatten das ach so unnötige Fach Werte und Normen, gesellte er sich direkt neben mir auf den leeren Stuhl hin. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster auf die bewaldeten Hügel im Hintergrund, von hier hatte man eine gute Aussicht auf diese. "Guten Morgen! Ich bin Frau Harnke. Ich sage das nicht, weil ich vergessen habe dass ich euch seit zwei Jahren als Klassenlehrerin ertragen muss, sondern weil wir einen neuen Schüler in unserer Klasse haben, den Tommek!" Fast wie beim Militär begrüßten wir den neuen. Was für ein beschissener Name, war mein erster Gedanke, trotzdem machte ich trocken mit. Er hatte eine dämliche Hornbrille auf, ein ungebügeltes Hemd und dazu ein paar dreckige, ausgelatschte Schuhe. Na toll, noch so'n Lappen in unserer Klasse. Und dann darf ich auch noch neben ihm sitzen. Super! Während die eine Hälfte der Klasse so tat, als ob sie zuhören würde (wie ich), und der Rest sich dafür auch nicht mehr die Mühe machte, hörte mein "Freund" neben mir gespannt unserer Lehrerin zu. Man merkt schon, dass ich nicht gerade sehr hoch im Bildungsweg stehe. Realschule. Aber hier hat man eher das Gefühl, als ob man an einer Berliner Klischeehauptschule sei, so schlecht war das hier. Mein Vater war zuerst ziemlich sauer, als er meinen Wunsch hörte, dass ich lieber auf die Realschule als auf das Gymnasium gehe. Ich bereue das bis heute. Trotzdem hat sich mein Vater damit abgefunden. Und nun bin ich hier gelandet, in einem provisorischen Knast, welcher das Wort "Schule" nicht mal im Ansatz verdient hat. "Wie heißt du?", fragte mich Tommek. "Ich bin Tim. Willst du was von mir?" "Was ist deine Lieblingssendung?" "Warum willst du das wissen? Was geht dich das überhaupt an?" "Nur so." "Ich sags dir: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schaue mir am Abend vielleicht die Simpsons oder SpongeBob an, aber meistens zocke ich nur." "Ah, ich kenne mich auch mit Computer aus." "Was willst du überhaupt von mir?" "Nichts, nichts, war nur ne Frage." "Gut, dann lass mich bitte in Ruhe." Nervig. Ich hoffte, dass er mir auch nicht den restlichen Schultag lang auf den Sack ging. Die erste Stunde war vorbei, und wir landeten in der zweiten Stunde im Deutschunterricht. Anglizismen war das Thema, wenn man mal von den zahllosen Schimpfwörtern absieht ist mein Englisch eher schlecht denn recht. Wenigstens schien er sich anzustrengen. "Nun denn, weiß jemand von euch ein ursprünglich englisches Wort, welches im Deutschen Eingang gefunden hat?" Tommek sprang auf einmal wild auf und zuckte mit dem Arm. "Wie ist dein Name, junger Mann?" "Tommek!" "Was ist deine Antwort?" "Äh... Brony!" Brony? "Du meinst wahrscheinlich Brownie. Hat sonst noch wer was?" "Nein. Brony!" "Tut mir leid, aber das Wort kenne ich nicht. Hat sonst noch jemand was?" In den hinteren Reihen ist ein deutliches Tuscheln zu hören, welches aber von vorne völlig unverständlich war. Nicht dass ich das Wort je gehört hätte, aber irgendwas kam mir daran bekannt vor. Ich fragte bei Tommek nach: "Eine Frage, was ist Brony?" "Ein Fan von... äh... ach, vergiss es." "Mich würde interessieren, was das sein soll!" "Nichts nichts, vergiss es einfach." Das Nachhaken brachte nichts. Ich dachte zuerst an ein Gericht, auch wegen der Ähnlichkeit zu "Brownie", aber dann gab ich es auf. Von was soll den ein "Brony" ein Fan sein? Von "Brothers in Arms" oder was? Den restlichen Schultag verbrachte ich jedenfalls wie alle anderen. Ich gammelte zwischen meinem Freund Ralf und nun neben diesem Typen namens Tommek herum und tat nichts. Mir fiel auf, dass Ralf kein Wort mit mir redete. Normalerweise hatten wir alle drei Minuten irgend etwas zum Reden, sei es die letzte Instanz in World of Warcraft, den wir zusammen letzte Woche durchgespielt hatten, oder der neueste Ausraster im TS3-Chat von einem meiner anderen Freunde, die sich durch diverse Spiele durchsuchten. Als ich aus der Schule rausging, wollte ich nochmal kurz mit Tommek auf dem Schulhof reden. "Jetzt sag mal Tommek, was ist ein Brony? Noch ein Fantasiename von Fans von einem uninteressantan Spiel?" "Nein. Fans von, äh..., My Little..." "My Little WAS? Sag jetzt bitte nicht noch Pony dahinter." "Genau das wollte ich sagen. Wie gesagt..." "Wie gesagt was? Du, ich hasse diese Sendung!" "Ehrlich? Hm, da kann ich nichts gegen tun." Tommeks Gesicht verzog sich. Dann rief mir Ralf hinterher, während ich mir noch Gedanken machte. Ich rannte zu ihm, und ging mit ihm noch den gemeinsamen Weg zu unseren Häusern ab. Als ich zuhause war, machte ich mir noch eine ganze Weile Gedanken um diesen Jungen. Wieso redet er darüber? Ist er vielleicht selbst einer dieser "Bronies"? Und wenn ja, warum? Mich nerven rhetorische Fragen sehr, aber falls er tatsächlich einer wäre, könnte er sich sehr gut mit meiner Schwester zusammen tun. Da mein PC auch eine TV-Karte hat, muss ich mich nicht mehr mit meiner Schwester um das Fernsehprogramm streiten. Seit dem Krankenhausaufenthalt halte ich von ihrem Zimmer großen Abstand. Aber als ich die Treppe hinaufging und die Tür vom Zimmer meiner kleinen Schwester ein Spalt auf war, kriegte ich fast einen Herzinfarkt. Ich habe ihr Zimmer seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, aber in dieser zeit müssen meine Elten gefühlt die Hälfte ihres Einkommens nur für My Little Pony-Krams ausgegeben haben: Überall Ponies, DVDs und rosa angestrichene Möbelstücke. Ich rannte hektisch in mein eigenes Zimmer und verschloss unnötig die Tür, als ob ich... naja, das muss nicht extra erwähnt werden. Mein Zimmer schien das glatte Gegenteil von dem Zimmer meiner Schwester zu sein. Statt My Little Pony-Krams war mein Zimmer voll von Game-DVDs, Kabelhaufen und überflüssiger Hardware. Ich fühlte mich wohl in meiner kleinen Zockerhöhle. Mein alter PC fiel an meine kleine Schwester, wobei ein Computer mit 8 GB RAM und 1,5 TB Festplattenspeicher doch etwas übertrieben für eine Sechsjährige ist. Jedenfalls spielte ich noch eine Weile bis zum Abend, und ging dann noch übermüdeter ins Bett. Ich schaute mir noch ein Video auf meinem Smartphone an und schrieb Ralf noch irgendwelchen Spam. Ich putzte mir noch die Zähne in 30 Sekunden und spülte meinen Mund aus. Dann legte ich mich ins Bett und machte die Augen zu. So ruhig wie heute Abend war es schon lange nicht mehr. Ich bin es immer gewohnt, im Hintergrund noch den ein oder anderen Krimi zu hören, den sich mein Vater immer nachts anschaute, einmal durfte ich sogar durch die dünne Wand zuhören, wie er sich heimlich einen Porno reinzog. Das war natürlich oberpeinlich, zumal meine Mutter an dem Tag schlief und der Ärger immens gewesen wäre, wenn sie davon Wind bekommen hätte. Deswegen hielt ich das auch geheim. Und wegen der Stille schlief ich auch nicht ein. So vergeblich ich das versuchte, ich schlief nicht ein. Auf einmal bemerkte ich irgendwas von draußen, als ob da etwas aufgeblitzt wäre. Ich schloss meine Augen. Und dann klopfte es an der Scheibe. Ich versteckte mich panisch unter der Decke, mit dem Gedanken, Frozen Lich würde mich heimsuchen. Aber es klopfte weiter. Zitternd kroch ich aus der Decke. Es war Tommek. Was wollte er hier? Ich ging an die Scheibe. "Was willst du, Tommek? Stalkst du jetzt nachts an den Häusern rum oder was?" "Nein, nein. Komm mal raus!" "Ist etwas passiert?" "Wie manns nimmt." Ich kletterte aus der Fensterscheibe raus. Wieso auch immer er gerade zu mir schlich, entweder er war völlig bekloppt, hatte mit etwas wirklich wichtiges mitzuteilen oder schlichtweg übertriebene Langeweile. "Also, was ist los?" "Naja, ich habe nicht so wirklich Freunde, weißt du? Und ich möchte gleichzeitig jemandem etwas von mir erzählen, damit er mit mir teilhaben kann." "An was teilhaben? Sag mal kann es sein, dass du sie nicht mehr alle hast? Du schleichst dich um ein Uhr morgens ohne Grund zu meinem Haus und präsentierst mir dann deine Langeweile?" "Wie gesagt, ich wollte dir nur etwas erzählen." "Weißt du was? Ich höre dir zu. Aber nur, weil ich erstens nichts zu tun habe und nicht einschlafen kann, und zweitens weil du dir noch die Mühe gemacht hast, nachts hierher zu laufen." "Also gut. Das mit dem Brony. Ich sage das wirklich nur ungern, aber... ich mag diese Sendung. Nur ich hab das auch den anderen erzählt, und diese haben mir eine auf die Fresse gehauen, meine Brille kaputt gemacht und mich als Schwuchtel und Spasti beleidigt. Und dir versuche ich das nur klar zu machen, weil wenn ich es schon erzähle, dann soll es jeder wissen. Haust du mir jetzt wie die anderen dafür auf's Maul?" Ich war baff. Ich mochte die Sendung immer noch nicht, aber ich war auch nicht so ein Assi, dass ich ihm dafür die Fresse polieren würde. Ich zeigte sogar etwas Interesse für seine Rede. "Erzähl weiter. Aber sei leise, sonst bekommen meine Eltern das Gespräch hier noch mit." "Also gut. Naja... eigentlich... wollte ich dich mitnehmen." "Mitnehmen?" "Ja, mitnehmen." "Wohin?" "Weiß nicht. Mitnehmen." "Ich weiß echt nicht, was du von mir willst. Wohin denn mitnehmen?" "Komm einfach mit, dann zeig ich es dir." "Du und ich? Ich bin im Schlafanzug, und einfach so in der Nacht ausbüchsen..." Tommek zog wie ein Irrer an meinem Arm. Irgendwie tickte er wirklich nicht ganz richtig. "Okay, okay. Aber ich hoffe, das dauert nicht lange." "Nein, das wird es nicht. Nein, nein..." Ich lief mit Tommek in den Wald und in die Berge. Schon wieder. Mich überfiel eine deutliche Angst, als ich exakt die gleiche Stelle sah, an der ich im Traum vor drei Moanten Frozen Lich begegnet bin. Ich denke zumindest, dass es ein Traum war. Aber Tommek ging noch weiter. Die Region ist ein beliebtes Wandergebiet, und wir liefen noch einige Kilometer in das Mittelgebirge hinein. Dann gingen wir den Berg hinauf, bis zum Gipfel. Ein Lift führte den Berg hinauf, und im Tal war die Bundesstraße zu sehen, die von der Stadt aus weiter in das Bergland hinein führte. Wir gingen noch etwas weiter, bis wir an ein paar Ruinen ankamen. "Was machen wir überhaupt hier?" "Naja, ich wollte dir doch etwas zeigen." "Ich sehe nur die Ruine der alten Burg. Was ist daran interessant?" "Ich erzähle dir dazu eine Geschichte. Der damalige deutsche König Heinrich IV. ließ diese Burg bauen. Laut den Geschichtsbüchern diente sie offiziell im Mittelalter der Verteidigung der nahen Hauptburg in der Nachbarstadt. Aber eigentlich ist dieser Platz ein alter religiöser Treffpunkt der Germanen. Von hier aus nahmen sie Kontakt zur einer Parallelwelt, Equestria, auf. Die örtlichen Völker beteten vor zweitausend Jahren nicht etwa Odin oder Thor, sondern Celestia und Luna als Götter an. Sie gaben den beiden Opfergaben, und unterwarfen sich ihnen. Mit der Macht von ihnen schlugen sie die Kelten und die Römer, und gingen erst unter, als die Verbindung abbrach. Und Heinrich IV. ließ dann als erfolglosen Versuch, den Kontakt wiederherzustellen, diese Burg bauen, die dann wenig später wieder zerstört wurde. Und seit wenigen Jahren gibt es Anzeichen, dass aus Equestria wieder eine Verbindung zur Erde hergestellt wird. Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will? Mein Vater war in der Germanistik tätig und ein angesehener Wissenschaftler. Und er selbst hielt das ganze zuerst für notorischen Unsinn. Als er dann eines Tages in der Nacht zur Ruine aufbrach, wurde er nicht wieder gesehen. Und nun will ich meinen Vater wiedersehen! Äh, Tim?" "Mit was für einem Geisteskranken habe ich mich da abgefunden? Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass ein Volk vor zweitausend Jahren ein paar aus My Little Pony erfundene Figuren vergötterte? Du solltest echt mal einen Psychiater aufsuchen!" "My Little Pony ist nicht wirklich "erfunden". Als in den 80ern die Sendung erstmals herauskam, wurde diese Mythologie von einer handvoll eingeweihten Leuten aufgegriffen. Bevor 2010 schließlich die Sendung My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic herauskam, übernahm Lauren Faust die Gottheiten aus der germanischen Mythologie komplett und baute sie in die Serie ein. Was meinst du wohl, warum das Wappen unseres Bundeslandes ein weißes Pferd ist?" "Alter... sag bloß noch, die Illuminaten haben was damit zu tun, oder die Nazis hatten heimlich Celestia angebetet!" "Doch haben sie. Als die Nazis..." "DEIN GOTTVERDAMMTER SCHWACHSINN INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT! Ich gehe nach Hause!" Als ich dann den Pfad weg von der Burg anpeilte, sah ich auf einmal, dass die Bäume und die Umgebung heller wurden. Ich drehte mich um, und meine Augen brannten fast von der Helligkeit. Ich sah, wie Umgebung langsam verschwand, und ich in eine Art Trance bis Bewusstlosigkeit fiel. Ich fühlte mich wie ein leeres Loch. Und dann fiel ich wieder ins Koma. "Wo... wo bin ich?" --- Teil III Ich wollte mich am Kopf kratzen. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. "Meine... Finger! Wo sind sie? Und warum bin ich so... blau?" An der Stelle, wo eigentlich meine Hand sein soll, war nur ein Stumpf. Blau war meine Lieblingsfarbe, trotzdem wollte ich wissen, was das alles sollte. Dann schaute ich auf. Ich befand mich auf einer Art Feld, mitten in der Einöde. Im Hintergrund war ein Wald und noch weiter eine etwas orientalisch wirkende Burg auf einem Hügel mit Wasserfall. Ich drehte mich um, und mir sträubte sich das Haar. Neben mir lag ein Pony! "Alles gut, Tim?" "Was zur Hölle? Wer bis du? Warte, du bist doch nicht etwa..." "Tommek! Es hat funktioniert!" "Was hat funktioniert?" "Erzähl ich dir später, aber zuerst müssen wir meinen Vater suchen!" "Aber wenn du dich verwandelt hast, dann müsste ich doch... SCHEIßE!!" Ich schrie ohrenbetäubend laut, und sowohl ich als auch Tommek mussten sich wieder einkriegen. Tommek sah nun wie ein beiges Pony mit braunen Augen und einem Horn auf der Stirn aus. "Ich kann das einfach nicht fassen! Germanen, Nazis, Gottheiten, Parallelwelt... Ich komme mit fast wie in einem dieser schlecht geschriebenen Fantasy-Romane vor!" "Erstens, ist das kein schlecht geschriebener Fantasy-Roman, sondern die Realität, und zweitens musste ich das selber erst mal schlucken, was schon verdammt heftig für einen 14-jährigen Jungen ohne nennenswerte Freunde ist!" Ich und Tommek trabten zuerst ziellos durch die Gegend, bis wir auf einen Pfad trafen dem wir folgten. "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wo dein Vater sein könnte, oder muss ich jetzt für immer mit dir in der Walachei rumlaufen?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendwer wird ihn sicher kennen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war mein Vater... selber ein überzeugter NPD-Wähler, und von der nationalsozialistischen Ideologie begeistert!" "Auch das noch. Dein Vater würde wohl am liebsten alle Juden im KZ Equestria vergast sehen oder was?" "Das kann sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht." "Was haben die Nazis überhaupt mit diesem ganzen Unsinn am Hut?" "Naja, sie hatten während dem Zweiten Weltkrieg offenbar eine Verbindung zu Equestria, Adolf Hitler hatte sogar selber Prinzessin Celestia gehuldigt. Was meinst du wohl, warum sie 1939 so schnell Polen überfallen und zwei Jahre später Frankreich in nur sechs Wochen überrannt haben? Sie nutzten die Glaubensmacht von Celestia und Luna! Als das Dritte Reich 1943 dann seine größte Ausdehnung erreicht hat, brach die Verbindung zu Equestria unerwartet wieder ab, und Deutschland verlor am Ende den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Hitler, Goebbels und weitere hohe Nazis soll sogar selber in Equestria gewesen sein, und dann..." "Ehrlich, das ist genug brauner Müll für heute." "Okay. Ich wollte es trotzdem nur mal erzählen. Aber eines will ich dir noch sagen: Die Nazis erhielten nicht umsonst die Macht dazu. Der eigentliche Plan von Celestia und Luna war, so sagte das zumindest mein Vater, nach dem Aufbau der nationalsozialistischen Ideologie auf der Erde diese mit derselben Macht zu ihrem Ideal umzuformen und, diese gewissermaßen zu unterwerfen." "Der Zweite Weltkrieg war also in Wirklichkeit nur dazu da, damit irgendwelche "Gottheiten" darüber herrschen können." "Gottheiten ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Aber sie wollten die Erde schon beherrschen. Und die Sendung My Little Pony ist ein neuer Verusch dazu." "Wow... Vor einer halben Stunde habe ich dich noch für einen total geisteskranken Irren gehalten, der besessen von seiner Sendung ist, und jetzt werde ich mit so etwas konfrontiert! Ist das alles wahr?" "So wahr wie Hitlers fehlendes Ei!" Ich war schon wieder baff. Während wir den Pfad in den Wald hinein folgten, kamen wir ein paar anderen Ponies entgegen. Sie sahen eher wie Händler aus, und zogen eine Kutsche hinter sich. "Eine Frage Tommek. Kennst du dich hier aus?" "Ich habe mir nicht umsonst vier Jahre lang My Little Pony angeschaut, das Fandom studiert und jeden einzelnen Satz aus der von Fans erstellten Fanfiction durchgelesen. Theoretisch kann es auch sein, dass Cupcakes und weitere Gruselgeschichten von Fans wahr sind, man weiß nie. Ich denke, wenn man wahrscheinlich denkt, ist alles möglich. Und wie steht es mit dir?" "Ich habe mir mal diese SHED.MOV angeschaut und vor kurzem etwas in der MLP-Wiki gestöbert, aber sonst weiß ich nicht sehr viel hierüber." "Vertrau mir einfach nur, ich kenne mich hier aus!" "Sicher? Und das, obwohl du noch nie wirklich in dieser Welt warst?" "Natürlich. Es kann sein, dass einige wenige Details anders sind, aber amsonsten sollte mein Wissen hierzu genügen." "Na, wenn ich dein Selbstbewusstsein hätte." Nach ca. einer Stunde Wandern kamen wir endlich in einer Siedlung an. Ich sah auf das Schild. "Appleloosa?" "Ja, ein Dorf im Süden des Landes. Wir müssen aber noch deutlich weiter nach Norden." "Wie weit denn?" "Ich schätze mal, so dreißig Kilometer werden es sicher sein." "30 Kilometer? Ich bin mit dem Rad von zuhause bis in die nächste Großstadt geradelt, und die war fast 40 Kilometer weit weg!" "Ja, geradelt. Aber wir sind Ponies, und das ist was anderes als ein Mensch auf einem Fahrrad." "Stimmt." "Es gibt aber einen anderen Weg: Mit dem Zug!" "Hier gibt es Züge? Ich dachte hier lebt es sich wie im Mittelalter!" "Im Prinzip jein. Die Gebäude mögen wie aus dem Mittelalter gebaut sein, aber die Kultur ist eine ganz andere. Einige Dinge kann man tatsächlich mit 2015 vergleichen. Die Techniken hier sind teilweise aus dem Mittelalter und teilweise aus der Neuzeit." "Und ich dachte immer, die würden in ihren primitiven Fachwerkhäusern leben." "Unterschätze nie die Kultur Equestrias! Auf dem ersten Blick mögen sie uns technisch unterlegen sein, aber wenn beispielsweise die US Army mit den Leuten hier konfrontiert würde... Die Army würde alt aussehen!" "Okay, okay. Wo ist denn hier der Bahnhof?" "Gleich da hinten." Insgesamt war die Ortschaft eher rustikal eingerichtet. Dass die Ponies uns technisch überlegen wären, mochte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich glauben. Wir warteten also am Bahnhof auf den Zug. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Warterei kam er endlich an. "Wie schwul sieht denn der Zug da aus?" "Wie man es nimmt. Das ist nunmal Teil der Kultur hier." "Kultur hier, Kultur da. Geht es nicht auch etwas dezenter?" "Damit fühlen sich die Einwohner wohl. Ich glaube, du musst dich hier wirklich noch einfinden." "Was meinst du mit einfinden?" Wir stiegen in den Zug ein. Tommek drückte dem Schaffner ein paar Golddublonen in die Hand. "Hier gibt es sogar ein kapitalistisches System! Ich dachte immer, die würden eher ein kommunistisches oder gar kein Finanzsystem besitzen." "Einige Dinge sind vielleicht kommunistisch, einige eher kapitalistisch. Wobei das bei uns zuhause auch nicht anders ist. Es ist aber auch nicht sehr logisch, Equestria politisch auf diese Ebene zu stellen. Merk dir eines: Ponies sind nur Menschen in anderer Form, keine unterbemittelten Wesen, auch wenn das nur eine grobe Faustformel ist, die nicht überall anwendbar ist." "Jaja. Wie schnell fährt der Zug eigentlich? Da kenne ich Trabbis die schneller auf der Autobahn sind als diese Dampflokomotive!" "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? So ist das nunmal hier. Damit ist jeder zufrieden. Und nun würde ich dir empfehlen, leise zu sein!" "Warum?" "Weil du nicht der einzige in diesem Abteil bist." Es stimmt. Ein paar Ponies im Zug starrten mich schief an, als ob ich gerade etwas verbrochen hätte. Ein leichtes Schamgefühl stieg in mir auf. So warteten wir im Zug. Während wir und über die Gegebenheiten hier unterhielten, fuhr der Zug weiter gen Norden. Tommek erklärte mir die Geografie in Equestria, den Everfree Forest, die schreckliche Schlucht, Ponyville. Dann hielt der Zug an. "Wir sind da!" "Wo sind wir überhaupt?" "In Canterlot, der Hauptstadt Equestrias." "Aha." Es tummelten sich auf dem nahe anliegenden Marktplatz eine Masse an Ponies, die ziemlich unübersichtlich war. Zumindest für mich. Mein zwanghafter Kollege schien sich hier gut zurecht zurecht zu finden. Wir liefen bis zum anderen Ende der gepflasterten Straße, bis zu einem etwas kitschig wirkenden Gebäude. Wobei eigentlich alles hier ktischig war. "So, was wollen wir hier?" "Meinen Vater finden. Hier ist das Bevölkerungsverzeichnis von Equestria." "Aha." Wir gingen in das Gebäude hinein. Eine etwas älter wirkende Frau stand hinter einem Tresen und las ein Buch. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte sie dann, dass wir hier sind. "Ja, was kann ich für euch tun?" "Ich suche meinen Vater." "Und wie heißt er?" "Herrmann Broflowski ist sein Name." "Hm, da muss ich mal im Archiv nachschauen." Als das Einhorn dann ein Buch mit Magie herunterzauberte, war ich platt. "Alter, wie macht sie das?!" "Meinst du mich? Hast du noch nie ein Einhorn gesehen oder was?" "Ehrlich gesagt, ne..." "Naja, wollte er sagen. Er ist gerade ein bisschen verwirrt." "Was soll das, Tommek?" "Es ist nicht gerade unauffällig, wenn du dich über Magie wunderst. Ich würde beim nächsten Mal etwas unauffälliger beim Staunen sein!" So etwas auf einem Bild oder im Fernsehen zu sehen ist nichts besonderes. Aber der Zauberei im Real Life zu begegnen ist unvergleichbar. Was man damit alles anstellen könnte! Neben mir stand ein Spiegel, und zum ersten Mal konnte ich mich selber betrachten. Ich war eher hellblau, hatte blaue Augen und Flügel an der Seite. "Vor zwei Jahren ist hier ein Einhorn namens Herrmann Broflowski in Canterlot angekommen. Aber kurz nach seiner Ankunft hat er sich nicht wieder gemeldet, es gibt nur zwei Monatseinträge. Niedergelassen hatte er sich zuletzt in Ponyville. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht sagen." "Danke für die Auskunft!" Ich und Tommek trabten wieder hinaus Richtung Bahnhof. "Du heißt ernsthaft Tommek Broflowski?" "Eigentlich Tommek Broflowski-Güntermann. Allerdings sind solch lange Namen als Pony nicht gerne gesehen. Ich nenne mich ab sofort Tommy!" "Okay, Tommy, Tim kann man zum Glück schlecht abkürzen. Fahren wir jetzt nach Ponyville?" "Ja! Äh, oder auch nicht. Ich habe kein Geld mehr. Wir müssen wohl zu Huf da hin." "Zu Huf?" "Zu Fuß kann man wohl schlecht sagen, oder?" "Stimmt." Während wir über den staubigen Feldweg gingen, musste ich an Frozen Lich denken. Lauert sie hier irgendwo? Gleichzeitig meldete sich auch noch meine Zocksucht, was hier natürlich sehr unpassend ist. Dies führte dazu, dass ich den Weg über sehr niedergeschlagen war. Als wir dann in Ponyville angekommen sind, schoss mein Herz fast in die Höhe, als ich am Marktplatz Fluttershy sah. Nicht weil ich sie besonders gerne habe, sondern wegen Frozen Lich. "Was hast du denn?" "Nichts." "Du hast Angst vor Fluttershy? Also ehrlich." "Nicht vor Fluttershy. Vor Frozen Lich." "Frozen Lich? Mein Vater erwähnte da etwas. Während seinen Forschungsarbeiten bei der Armee erwähnte er sechs sogenannte "Paratypen", die problemlos zwischen unserer und dieser Welt wechseln können. Hast du sie gesehen?" "Ja, und sie hat mich in ein tiefes Loch geworfen. Dann bin ich aufgewacht." "Tiefes Loch? Ich glaube, du hast ein Problem." Mein Herz schoss nochmals in ungeahnte Höhe "Was denn für eins?" "Dieses tiefe Loch... Du kannst wohl nicht mehr in die Menschenwelt zurückkehren." "WAS?!" Die anderen Ponies horchten kurz auf, gingen dann aber wieder ihren Geschäften nach. "Durch den Wurf in das Loch wird deine menschliche Identität nach und nach verschwinden. Am Ende wirst du in der Menschenwelt nicht mehr existieren, und falls du wieder zurückgehen würdest, dann... weiß ich nicht, was passieren würde. Auf jeden Fall würdest du dann sofort sterben." "Heißt das, dass ich nie wieder nach Hause kann und für immer hier gefangen bin?" "Ich glaube fast, dass die Menschenwelt mal dein Zuhause war." "Nein. NEIN! Ich werde für immer hier im Nichts rumwandern müssen!" "Beruhige dich. Erstens weiß ich nicht mal, wie man zurück in die Menschenwelt kommt, zweitens wirst du hier eher nicht ziellos rumwandern und nach was zu Essen betteln." "Und in all das hast DU mich reingeritten! Weil du deinen Vater finden willst und mich für immer aus der Menschenwelt verbannt hast." "Du wärst so oder so dort gestorben. Wärst du noch einen Monat länger geblieben, würdest du schon nicht mehr existieren." "Aber warum hast du mich dann hier mitgenommen?" "Weil ich nicht alleine nach meinen Vater suchen kann. Ich finde, du verkraftest das noch ganz gut, andere hätten sich schon selbst getötet, wenn sie all das erleben müssten." "Und wie willst du jetzt deinen Vater finden?" "Ich weiß nicht. Durch Fragen der anderen Ponies denke ich mal." "Oh mann..." Nun verbrachten wir über eine Stunde damit, nach einem Pony namens "Herrmann Browlofski" auf dem Marktplatz zu fragen, doch keiner kannte ihn. "Entschuldigung, kennen sie Herrmann Broflowski?" "Nein, tut mir leid." "Haben sie schon einmal etwas von Herrmann Broflowski gehört?" "Nee, Jungchen, kenne ich nicht." Es war hoffnungslos. Wir wollten fast aufgeben und befragten das letzte Pony. "Wissen sie, wer Herrmann Broflowski ist?" "Herrmann Broflowski? Ja, den kenne ich!" "Und wo ist er?" "Tot. Er ist vor über einem Jahr gestorben." Tommy begann zu weinen. Obwohl ich nichts mehr tun konnte, legte ich meinen Huf um seine Schulter, um ihn zu trösten. Das gerade befragte Pony guckte ebenfalls zuerst auf Tommy, ging dann aber weiter, was ich schon etwas herzlos fand. "Und was willst du jetzt tun?" "Ich glaube, ich weiß es auch nicht mehr. Wir könnten uns hier höchstens niederlassen und das Leben hier leben." "Niederlassen? Wie hast du dir das jetzt vorgestellt?" "Keine Sorge. Hier nimmt man es nicht so eng mit den Grundstücken, und Holz darf man auch selber hacken." "Holz... hacken? Du meinst, wir sollen hier ein Haus bauen?" "Ja natürlich. Mietwohnungen gibt es hier nicht, zumindest nicht in Ponyville, und wenn wir uns hier am Rathaus anmelden, sollte das kein Problem sein." Zusammen mit Tommy gingen wir also zum örtlichen Rathaus. Am Tresen war eine ältere Frau mit eckiger Brille, die schon etwas zivilisierter aussah. "Entschuldigung Frau Bürgermeisterin, eine Frage: Wir würden uns gerne in Ponyville ansiedeln und uns hier anmelden." Musste er so gehoben reden? "Aber natürlich. Wie heißt ihr denn?" "Ich heiße Tommy, und das ist Tim. Stimmts?" "Ja, stimmt. Ich bin Tim." "Dann stelle ich eure Ausweise aus. Wartet einen Moment." Nach ein paar Minuten Warterei kam die Bürgermeisterin auch schon wieder zurück. "W... Was sind das denn für Ausweise? Schriftrollen?" "Was soll es denn sonst sein? Jedenfalls, hier ist dein Ausweis, Tommy!" "Ich bin aber Tim, der da neben mir ist Tommy." "Verzeihung, dann ist das hier wohl dein Ausweis." "Ja, danke. Äh, ich habe da ein kleines Problem: Wie soll ich das transportieren?" "Entweder mit dem Huf oder mit dem Maul. Das müsstest du aber eigentlich wissen." "Ich nehme dann doch lieber den Huf." "Gut. Tommy, hier ist dein Ausweis!" Es fiel mir etwas schwer, die Rolle in die Ha... Huf zu nehmen, aber ich konnte mich langsam damit abfinden. Wir verließen das Rathaus wieder und suchten uns eine Freifläche im Norden von Ponyville. Tommy kam mir fast schon so vor, als ob er hier absolut alles kennen würde. Ich jedenfalls hatte keine Ahnung. "Und wie willst du jetzt ein Haus bauen, Tommy? Ich meine, du hast weder eine Axt, noch Geld." "Doch, eine Axt habe ich mit. Hier!" "Aber woher...?" "Als ich am Marktplatz rumstand, habe ich mir eine vom allerletzten Geld gekauft. Nun werden wir hier ein Haus bauen!" "Wenn du meinst..." Für ganz kurze Zeit hatte ich auf einmal das Gefühl, etwas im nicht weit entfernten Wald gesehen zu haben. Ich rieb mit wieder die Augen. Moment mal... "Wieso kann ich mir auf einmal mühelos die Augen reiben?" "Das dauert nicht lange, bis man sich an die neue Anatomie gewöhnt. Ich würde sagen, du fällst die Bäume, und ich versuche das irgendwie zurecht zu kriegen." Ich durfte fällen. Zu aller Begeisterung knurrte auch noch mein Magen. Während ich mich also an den ersten Bäumen versuchte, zerlegte Tommy mit seiner Magie die Baumstämme zu einzelnen Brettern und brachte sie dann in Position. Auch wenn Einhörner schwul aussehen, sie haben auf jeden Fall einen handwerklichen Vorteil. Es dauerte noch bis zum späten Abend, bis wir unser Haus, eine Holzhütte, mit den Türen und den schmalen Fensterlöchern zusammengebaut hatten. Ich war heilfroh, endlich ein eigenes Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Das Probem war nur, dass ich nur ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte, mehr nicht. Ich fragte Tommy: "Wir müssen uns hier eine Arbeit suchen und mit dem Geld das Haus fertig bauen! Wo sollen wir uns bewerben?" "Eigentlich könnten wir uns auch selbständig machen. Mit dem Holz lässt sich sicher etwas rausholen." "Ein Holzfällerbetrieb? Naja, etwas zu essen brauchen wir auf jeden Fall. Ein Steak wär schön, oder Spaghetti Bolognese..." "Steak? Spaghetti Bolognese? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ponys sind Pflanzenfresser, die können das nicht essen. Und abgesehen würde das gegen ihre Moral verstoßen. Zumindest bei den meisten..." "Heißt das ich kann nie wieder Fleisch essen?" "Wenn du ernsthafte Probleme bekommen willst, ja." "Aber was essen Ponys denn dann?" "Was es sonst alles so gibt: Äpfel, Kuchen, Säfte, Nektar..." "...Bier? Was ist mit Alkohol?" "Ich glaube, die Brauerei ist hier unbekannt. Wobei das wohl auch ein Grund ist, warum daraus eine Kinder''sendung wurde. Besoffene Ponys passen da eher nicht rein. Und abgesehen davon weiß ich auch nicht, ob wir überhaupt Alkohol vertragen. Für gute Stimmung reicht hier jedenfalls Apfelsaft und Pfirsischnektar." Ich werde weder ein saftiges Stück Fleisch essen, noch das erste Mal ein Bier trinken können. Auch wenn ich schon ein, zweimal heimlich genippt habe... ein dunkles Geheimnis von mir. Das war also der erste Tag in Ponyville. Ich bin gemeinsam mit Tommy in einer selbst gebauten Holzhütte, und darf nun mit knurrendem Magen auf dem Boden pennen. Auch wenn ich mich so langsam mit Tommy einfinde, kommt mir das ganze immer noch komisch vor. Ich schaute nochmal auf meinen Ausweis, und da fiel mir etwas auf: Statt "Tim" stand da "Till" drauf. Mir egal, dann nannte ich mich halt von da an Till. Ich hatte den Namen Tim sowieso etwas dumm gefunden, schließlich heißt jeder vierte dahergelaufene Typ so. In Ponyville oder Equestria vielleicht nicht, aber in der Menschenwelt. Und während ich das ganze noch verarbeitete, schlief ich ein. Fast zumindest. Denn durch den "Fensterschlitz" sah ich schon wieder ein Aufblitzen aus dem Wald. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken: Diese Farbe kam mir irgendwie nur zu gut bekannt vor. Unser Haus war völlig dunkel, wir hatten weder Kerzen noch einen Kamin, und ich lag da in der Eiseskälte. Tommy war schon eingeschlafen, und ich versuchte mich dann auch hinzulegen. Es war eine ruhige Nacht, und ich lag auf den Brettern des mit Tommy selbstgebauten Hauses. Und nach einer halben Stunde Wach-Schlaf-Zustandes schlief ich dann auch endgültig ein... --- Teil IV "Gääääääähn! Was für eine Nacht, so schlecht hab ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen!" "Kein Wunder, auf den nackten Holzbrettern hier." Die erste Nacht war vorbei. Nun hatte ich gleich vier Probleme: Erstens knurrt mein Magen wie wild, zweitens habe ich Durst, drittens ist mir kalt und viertens bin ich durch den fehlenden PC gelangweilt. Quasi alles, was einen irgendwie belastet. Nun wollten wir Holz verkaufen, um uns etwas Geld zu verdienen. Ich hackte das Holz, und Tommy schnitt es mit seiner Magie zurecht. An einem kleinen Stand auf unserem Grundstück verkauften wir dann das Holz. Zuerst kam niemand, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen die Ponies vorbei. Da es Winter war, wurde viel Feuerholz benötigt, weswegen wir auch schnell Umsatz mit dem Holz machten. Ich ging zum Marktplatz, um uns die Lebensmittel zu holen. An dem Tag war dort nicht so viel los, was wohl auch an unserem Holzstand lag. Wir hatten überraschend viel Geld zusammenbekommen, sodass ich nebenbei auch noch einige Einrichtungsstücke für das Haus, wie Fenster, einen Eisschrank, und eine Schubkarre für Steine besorgen konnte. Solange verkaufte Tommy weiter das Holz. Gegen Abend haben wir dann den Kamin, die Fenster und weiteres angebaut. Es war zwar am Ende anstrengend, hat aber auch Spaß gemacht. Ich unterhielt mich weiter mit Tommy. "Den Anstrich machen wir dann morgen. Ich würde sagen, wir streichen das Haus hellblau!" "Hellblau? Ich finde aber weiß besser." "Man kann es auch verputzen. Ob es hier wohl Putz gibt?" In dem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür. Wer auch immer spätabends noch bei jemand fast Unbekanntem klingelte. Tommy machte die Tür auf. "Hallihallo! Ich bin Pinkie Pie! Und wer bist du?" "Ich bin Tommy. Und er da hinten ist Till." "Tach." "Du willst wahrscheinlich eine Begrüßungsparty bei uns feiern, oder?" "Genau das wollte ich tun! Und ich habe auch schon die Partygäste mitgebracht!" Ich guckte verdutzt: Sie hat gefühlt die Hälfte des ganzen Dorfes mitgebracht, die Mane 6 inklusive. Und Fluttershy. "Ich habe auch schon einen Plattenspieler mitgebracht, damit wir alle viiiiiel Spaß haben! Und Kuchen mit Getränken hab' ich auch dabei!" "Toll! Kommt doch alle rein." Während ich auf dem Sessel sitzend noch nicht realisierte, dass hier die ganzen Leute in unser Haus reinkamen, begann auch schon die Party zu steigen. Das ließ ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, und machte mit. Die Musik war gar nicht mal so schlecht, und es kam schnell gute Stimmung auf. Ich teilte am "Tresen" die Getränke an die anderen Ponies aus. "Applejack, richtig?" "Ja genau. Ich hätte gerne ein Krug Apfelsaft." "Apfelsaft. Passt ja. Und wer ist die... Ziege neben dir?" "Ich lass mich nicht einfach so als "Die Ziege" anreden! Ich bin der General der Ziegenarmee, und nebenbei noch Applejacks Freund!" "Äh, okay?" "Hast du ein Problem damit, Zivilist?" "Nein, nein." "Gut. Ich nehme die Holunderbrause." "Dann sag das doch gleich. Hier!" Mir fielen im Laufe der Party zwei Eigenschaften von mir auf: Erstens das Handeln, und zweitens das Getränke austeilen. Während ich die Brause dem Ziegenbock einschenkte, fiel mir wieder die Anmerkung mit dem Bier ein. Und das brachte mich auf eine Idee. "Hey Tommy. Wir könnten doch vielleicht selber Bier brauen!" "Wenn die Ponies das vertragen, würde das gehen. Wir müssten nur irgendwie einen Braukessel sowie ein paar Fässer auftreiben und dann die entsprechenden Zutaten holen. Mein Großvater hatte mal selber Bier gebraut, und mir etwas davon erzählt. Falls hier Hopfen, Malz und Hefe gibt müsste das eigentlich funktionieren." Die Party ging noch weiter. Ich als Bierbrauer - das wäre nicht schlecht. Dann noch eine eigene Spelunkel leiten. Als die Party zu Ende war und wir die Ankunft gefeiert hatten, lies mich der Gedanke nicht los, was schließlich dazu führte, dass ich nicht einschlafen konnte. "Warum schläfst du nicht, Till?" "Diese Brauereisache... das wäre wirklich toll!" "Mal schauen. Ich brems dich nur ungerne, aber zuerst müssen wir schauen ob Ponies Bier überhaupt vertragen. Und dann geht es weiter." Nach einer halben Stunde wildem Grübeln schlief ich schließlich ein. Doch diese Nacht sollte ziemlich strapazierfähig sein: Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Alptraum, in dem mich Frozen Lich heimsuchte. Am nächsten Morgen sah ich deswegen auch entsprechend geplagt aus. Tommy hatte das Frühstück schon angerichtet, und da fiel mir ein, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte wie spät es war. "Gibt es hier auch Uhren?" "Klar." "Dann sollten wir vielleicht eine holen." "Ich hatte mir nochmal überlegt, ob Ponies Bier vertragen können, und eigentlich müsste das kein Problem sein. Nur der Alkohol ist so eine Sache, schließlich gibt es hier dazu noch keinerlei Gesetze. Und Celestia wäre davon sicher nicht begeistert." "So weit muss man nicht denken. Am besten, wir holen uns die Sachen dafür!" "Wir brauchen auch einen Raum dafür. Wir können nicht in unserem Wohnhaus eine Kneipe aufmachen." "Oder gleich ein ganzes Haus! Mit dem Holz und den Geld könnten wir doch ein Wirtshaus aufmachen." "Aber hier gibt es doch schon Wirtshäuser." "Aber keines mit Bier oder Alkohol!" "Das stimmt auch wieder. Trotzdem finde ich die Idee etwas bedenklich." "Ach, was. Mit dem Bier haben wir ein Monopol in ganz Equestria, und wir werden sehr schnell viel Umsatz machen. Mann, die werden uns die Hütte einrennen, nur um zu saufen!" "Ich weiß trotzdem nicht. Besoffene Ponys?" Ich und Tommy gingen dann schließlich nach dieser Diskussion los, um die Sachen zu holen. Ein Braukessel war da, es gab aber ein Problem: Sweet Apple Acres hat weder Malz noch Hopfen noch Hefe. Aber woher soll die Ware nun kommen. "Wir haben die Brauzutaten nicht! Wie sollen wir nach dem Reinheitsgebot Bier brauen?" "Ich kenne da jemanden, der die Sachen haben könnte: Zecora." "Zecora?" "Ja, die Schamanin und Kräuterkundige hier." "Ob sie auch die Zutaten hat..." Durch den Wald der ewigen Magie hindurch, der tatsächlich gar nicht mal so gruselig war, trabten wir zu Zecoras Hütte. Auf dem Weg unterhielt ich mich noch etwas mit Tommy. "Du, Tommy. Eigentlich, naja... sind wir doch beste Freunde, oder?" "Natürlich sind wir das, Till." "Und als beste Freunde hilft man sich auch gegenseitig, oder?" "Ja, das stimmt." "Weil wenn wir diese Brauerei aufmachen, dann könnten wir das ganze zusammen verkaufen." "Natürlich." "Das wäre toll!" Ich umarmte Tommy, und spätestes jetzt habe ich mich mit Tommy endgültig angefreundet. Bei Zecora angekommen, fragten wir nach den Zutaten. "Ja, ich habe die Zutaten hier: Hopfen, Malz und Hefe für euer Bier!" "Danke. Warte mal, woher weißt du, was wir damit brauen wollen?" "Ich ahne es sehr gut, was ihr mit den Sachen wollen tut." "Und wieso reimst du ständig?" "Weil Zecora nun mal so redet, Till." Jeden Satz reimen zu müssen, wäre auf Dauer anstrengend gewesen, aber ich war heilfroh, dass sie die Zutaten für unser Gebräu da hatte. Wir gaben ihr das Geld dafür, was sie aber zuerst noch ablehnte, und trabten dann zurück nach Hause. "Kessel: Haben wir. Zutaten: Haben wir, mir tut von dem Sack mein Rücken weh. Kneipe: Haben wir nicht. Wir könnten die Kneipe direkt neben unserem Haus anbauen." "Dann lass uns anfangen! Ich mache die Bretter, und du fällst, alles klar?" "Wie du meinst." Der Wald ist bereits etwas zurück gegangen, weswegen ich zusätzlich noch einige Samen einpflanzen durfte. Nach einigen Stunden anstrengender Arbeit (ich musste zusätzlich nich die Steine vom Steinbruch abholen, da nicht das ganze Haus aus Holz war, und dann musste das Haus noch angestrichen werden, und das in einem hier auffällig dezenten Ton) war die Kneipe schließlich fertig. Die Fässer waren ebenfalls angekommen. Nun brauten wir im Kessel das Bier zusammen, und schütteten das unfertige Bier anschließend in die Fässer. Da das Bier aber erst noch gären musste, mussten wir zuerst mit Brause und Nektar über die Runde kommen. Am nächsten Tag war dann auch schon die Eröffnung der neuen Kneipe. Es waren überraschend viele Leute gekommen, wobei Tommy überhaupt nicht überrascht war. Ich hielt die Rede vor der Menge: "Liebe Leute, vielen Dank, dass ihr zur Eröffnung der neuen Kneipe vorbeigekommen seit! In nicht allzu langer Zeit werdet ihr ein neues Gesöff probieren können, und ich sage euch, ihr solltet das mal probieren! Aber egal: Die Kneipe hat nun eröffnet!" "Äh, Till? Bis das Bier reif ist dauert es noch ''mindestens ein bis zwei Monate!" "Ja, und? Ich dachte, du könntest das mit deiner Magie schneller reifen lassen." "Ein Alterszauber?! Aber... den darf nur der Adel anwenden! Abgesehen davon bin ich nicht Niben persönlich!" "Alterszauber? Ich meinte, das schneller reifen lassen. Abgesehen davon weiß ich nicht, wer Niben sein soll." "Niben ist der Gott des Guten, der Erschaffer dieser Welt hier! Ist auch egal. Ich zeige dir mal, wie das Bier jetzt ist, damit du siehst, dass ich es nicht schneller reifen lassen kann." "Hey, was dauert das so lange? Wir warten hier vor der Tür!" Das Pony hatte recht: Vor unserer Kneipe reihte sich eine Schlange von Leuten, die alle nur eines wollten: Rein. "Dann mache ich mal auf. Tommy, du machst die Bedienung, und ich stehe an der Theke, okay?" "Verstanden." Das Geschäft lief rund, der Rubel... äh, Bit rollte, und ich hatte eine Beschäftigung. Schnell wurde klar, dass die Kneipe relativ frei von Frauen blieb, aus dem Wirtshaus wurde ein Treffpunkt der Männer. Und das bevor wir überhaupt je einen Tropfen Bier ausgeschenkt hatten. Respekt. Es war bereits Abend geworden, Tommy hatte sich eine ganze Jukebox für den "Laden" besorgt, weswegen auch Musik da wa, und Kerzenlicht war ebenfalls vorhanden. Dann setzte sich eine weitere Gruppe an den Tresen. Ich spülte gerade die Krüge aus. "Ich will eine Holunderbrause." "Eine Holunderbrause? Der Klassiker hier. Wie heißt du?" "Ich bin Atlanas." "Atlantis?" "Nein, Atlanas. Und der da neben mir ist Eross." "Was meinst du mit der da?!" "Ich bin immer noch dein Boss." "Ja, ja." "Äääääh... Eross? Darf ich das jetzt richtig verstehen?" "Ja, Eross. Was ist daran so besonders?" "Ach, nichts. Was willst du denn trinken?" "Eine Himbeerschorle." "Wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Ich bin Till. Der Kellner da ist mein Freund Tommy. Ich arbeite hier als Barkeeper und zukünftiger Bierbrauer." "Gestatten, ich bin der Kommandeur der Pegasi." "Der Pegasi?!" Ich salutierte sofort in militärischer Stramme. Dabei verschüttete ich das Glas Holunderbrause auf Eross Schoß. "Oh, tut mir leid." "Ganz toll! Ich bin in der Einheit von Atlanas und einer seiner Freunde." "Normalerweise wäre noch mein Freund Robert da, aber dieser ist gerade unterwegs. Und meine Holunderbrause liegt jetzt auf den Beinen von meinem Rekrut, und ich habe immer noch nichts getrunken!" "Ich serviere eine neue Brause, keine Sorge." Insgesamt lief der Abend sehr gut. Neben der Tatsache, dass ich neue Leute kennen lernte, machte ich mit Tommy zeimlich gute Einnahmen mit der Kneipe. Allgemein lief der Tag sehr gut, und ich fühlte mich gleichzeitig so gut wie noch nie. Ich wusste: Das Kellnern liegt mir im Blut! Die nächsten Tage ging der Betrieb ebenfalls gut, zwar nicht so viele wie noch bei der Eröffnung, aber wir konnten gute Einnahmen verzeichnen. Die Getränke kamen natürlich auch nicht von irgendwo her, und ich überwachte die Getränkelieferungen, die jeden Tag ankamen. "Hey, was soll das?" Das Lieferpony, ein graues Pegasus mit auffälligem Augenfehler, hatte das Fass Pfisischnektar ungekippt, dieses brach anschließend an einer Stelle, und der Nektar lief sofort aus. "Den Schaden bezahlst du! Wir kaufen das Zeug nicht zum Spaß." "Entschuldigung..." "Das Pony da ist übrigens Derpy. Das mit ihrer Schusseligkeit ist ein Running Gag, den man nicht übel nehmen sollte." "Woher soll ich das wissen? So sehr habe ich mich auch wieder nicht erkundigt." "Deswegen sage ich es dir ja." Auch wenn sie ein anderes Fass rausholte, war ich trotzdem genervt davon. Dann fiel mit ein, dass wir noch das Bier in der Gärung hatten. Ich zapfte einen Krug vom Fass. "Meinst du, dass das schon reif ist?" Ich probierte trotzdem einen Schluck. "Schmeckt aber nicht schlecht. Ich glaube, wir können das verkaufen." "Naja, gut." Ich und Tommy brachten die Fässer vom Lager in den Kneipenraum, und stellten sie auf den Tresen. Da die Fässer Zapfhähne hatten, konnten wir uns das Öffnen sparen. "Will jemand von euch dieses neue Getränk probieren? Wir bieten es ab jetzt an!" Die Ponys schauten zuerst rüber, waren dann aber nicht sehr beeindruckt und unterhielten sich weiter. Einer wollte allerdings schon etwas probieren. "Einmal das neue Getränk da!" "Das heißt übrigens Bier." "Ja, dann eine Bier bitte." "Ein Bier. Und ja, kommt sofort." Tommy gab dem Mann einen Krug mit dem Bier. Er probierte es zunächst zögerlich, war dann aber überzeugt. Er schüttete das Zeug schnell runter. "Das schmeckt klasse! Ich hätte gerne noch eins." Das schien auch die anderen Ponys zu überzeugen. Nun wollte plötzlich jeder ein Bier haben, und das kam auch sehr gut an. Wir machten damit so viel Umsatz wie noch nie. Dass Bier auf Dauer auch besoffen macht, wusste natürlich keiner. Die Stimmung am Abend war dementsprechend auch wie in einer klassischen rheinländischen Kneipe... einfach nur dicht. "Ich... *hicks!* hädde noch n' *hicks* Bierbidde." "Till, eminst du nicht dass wir das etwas übertreiben?" "Wieso? Wenn wir Umsatz damit machen?" Es war wie auch im echten Leben: Einige Gäste waren lustig drauf, andere pöbelten rum und wieder andere waren einfach nur zugedröhnt. Ich selber hatte fast nichts getrunken, und Tommy überhaupt nichts. Ich polierte gerade die Krüge, als eine Gruppe von Männern in das Lokal reinstürmte. "Wir haben seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken! Wir... brauchen etwas. Irgendetwas!" Ich bereitete ein paar Krüge Bier für die Truppe vor und reichte sie dann der Gruppe. "Wisst ihr was? Weil ihr so leiden musstet, gibt es das Bier auf's Haus! Das nennt man übrigens Freibier." "Danke! Wir sind eine Kompanie aus Down Under, und wir sind die ganze Zeit nur gelaufen..." "Down Under? Was ist das denn für ein Ort?" "Im Süden..." "Kenne ich nicht." "Ich habe in einer dieser Fanfictions darüber gelesen, aber dass es den Ort wirklich gibt hätte ich nicht gedacht." "Wie auch immer." Die Kompanie setzte sich hin und trank das Bier. Am Ende waren schließlich alle glücklich. Die Leute unterhielten sich noch etwas_ "Also, so etwas habe ich noch nie getrunken! Das Zeug schmeckt so gut... das müssten wir unserem Chef melden!" "Meinst du? Ob er von dem, wie hieß das noch, Bier auch so überzeugt ist?" "Ich denke es mal. Ich fühle mich jedenfalls deutlich besser damit!" "Wir könnten die Verkäufer doch einfach zur Kaserne mitnehmen, und die stellen dann ihr Gebräu vor." "Ja, genau!" Ich und Tommy - mitkommen zu einer Militärkaserne, um unser Bier vorzustellen? Das würde unseren Ruf natürlich heben. Aber wer kümmert sich dann um die Kneipe? "Sollen wir mitkommen, Till?" "Unserem Ruf wird das nicht schaden, also komm ich mit! Ich finde es sowieso langweilig, nur in der Bar zu hocken." "Also gut!" "Hey, ihr. Es wäre auch gut, wenn ihr etwas Bier mitbringen würdet." "Aber wie sollen wir das Bier denn mitnehmen? Wir können wohl schlecht mit Krügen im Huf rumrennen. Hast du eine Idee, Till?" "Warte mal, ich hatte doch neulich so einen kleinen Bierwagen zusammengebastelt." "Ein Bierwagen?" "Ein großes Bierfass mit Rädern dran." "Achso. Und was ist mit der Bar?" "Die müssen wir leider dicht machen." "Schade. Naja, dann können wir ja los!" Tommy zog den Bierwagen raus, die teils besoffenen Gäste mussten aus der Kneipe raus, und wie schlossen und der kleinen Kompanie mit dem Bierwagen an. Es war ein langer Marsch bis zur Kaserne, aber nach zwei Stunden Laufen in der Nacht hatten wir es geschafft. "Dies ist der Kasernenposten Nr. 142 in Canterlot!" "Canterlot? So weit sind wir marschiert?" "Das ist Standard bei uns. Was meinst du, warum wir so durstig waren?" Die Kompanie meldete sich am Tor an, und wir durften passieren. Da ich noch nie in einer Kaserne, und schon gar nicht in einer equestrischen war, staunte ich etwas: Ein Zeltenlager, ein Sammelplatz und verschiedenste militärische Geräte. Und ich und Tommy standen da mit einem Bierwagen. Einer der Ponys aus der Kompanie ging in das Hauptgebäude, während wir hier draußen warten. Nach ein paar Minuten kam dieser dann schließlich mit jemand anders raus. Der kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor... "Das ist doch dieser Typ, der die Holunderbrause verschüttet hat! Leranos hat mir gesagt, du hättest ein besonderes Gebräu dabei, richtig?" "Ja, Bier nennt sich das. Vielleicht willst du davon einen Schluck probieren." "Schaden kann es ja nicht." Atlanas nahm sich einen Krug und zapfte etwas vom Bier aus dem Fass ab. Dann trinkte er etwas vom Bier. "Mhmm... Nicht schlecht. Schmeckt gar nicht schlecht, das Bier." Plötzlich kam ein anderer Soldat angerannt. "Chef! Wir haben ein Problem. Der Panzer fährt die Kanone nicht richtig ein." "Ganz toll. In einer halben Stunde kommt Celestia vorbei, um eine Inspektion abzuhalten, und wenn wir das Fahrwerk bis dahin nicht in Ordnung haben, ist das ein Problem." Prinzessin Celestia? Ich ging interessiert zum Panzer hin. Ich wusste irgendwie, was zu tun war, deswegen nahm ich mir einen Hammer und kletterte in die Kabine des Panzers rein. "Hmm, der Triebkolben ist defekt, und das eine Zahnrad ist aus der Halterung raus." "Hey Zivilst, was machst du da?" "So, das sollte jetzt gehen." Ich kletterte wieder aus der Kabine raus. Einer der Soldaten testete das Fahrwerk der Kanone. "Funktioniert wieder. Offenbar hat er es repariert." Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das kann, aber ich war glücklich das zu hören. Dann drängte sich Atlanas vor den Panzer. "Weißt du was? Wir brauchen noch einen Techniker in der Truppe. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dich als Rekrut in die Kompanie einstelle?" "Aber nur, wenn Tommy mit dabei ist." "Meinetwegen, solange ihr beiden keine Scheiße baut. Ich schau mal, ob ich euch beide in ein Zimmer einteilen kann. Wie heißt ihr überhaupt? Till und..." "Tommy." "Tommy, alles klar. Gut, ich glaube, ich hätte da noch einen Raum für euch." Ich und Tommy folgten Atlanas in das Kasernengebäude, wo er uns in unseren Raum einwies. "Raum 17, der ist noch frei. Hier werdet ihr beide fürs erste pennen. Von nun an seit ihr in der Grundausbildung, wir treffen uns dann in zwanzig Minuten zur Inspektion. Und vergesst nicht eure Uniformen anzuziehen." Ich und Tommy waren nun ofiziell im Militär Equestrias. "Hey Till, schau mal auf deinen Schönheitsfleck!" Ich schaute darauf. Es war ein Schraubenschlüssel, was wohl auch der Grund war, warum ich das Fahrwerk mühelos reparieren konnte. Nun schaute ich auf Tommys Schönheitsfleck. Es war ein Zirkel, warum auch immer. Um Kreise zu zeichnen. "Eine Frage: Was bringt dir ein Zirkel als Schönheitsfleck?" "Hm, ich lasse mal kurz meinen Instinkt los." Tommy schloss seine Augen, und riss danach die Karte Equestrias von der Wand. Anschließend nahm er sich den Zirkel, der auf dem Tisch lag, und machte damit auf der Karte Abmessungen. Und das alles mit geschlossenen Augen. Tommy öffnete seine Augen wieder, und das Ergebnis war eine Karte vollgekritzelt mit Pfeilen und Kreisen. "Ich glaube, das soll meine Begabung sein." "Auf Karten rumkritzeln?" "Nein, nicht das. Strategische Lagepläne. Das ist meine Begabung." "Strategische Lagepläne? Meinst du damit, du zeichnest militärische Karten und strategische Pläne darauf?" "Sozusagen." Dann rief jemand aus dem Flur. "Inspektion in drei Minuten! Kompanie antreten auf dem Platz!" Wir zogen uns schnell unsere Uniformen an und waren dann zum Platz gelaufen. Dort standen wir dann in Reih und Glied. "Also dann, Soldaten. Jeden Augenblick wird Prinzessin Celestia sowie weitere aus dem Adel vorbeikommen, um eine Generalinspektion vorzunehmen. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch so piekfein wie nur möglich verhaltet. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Wie im Chor kam auch schon ein "Jawoll!" von den Soldaten. "Gut. Da kommt sie auch schon. Männer, Waffen in Position, links schultern!" Waffen? Achso, an meinem Rücken. Es sah aus wie ein Staatsempfang in der Kaserne. Eine fliegende Kutsche landete auf dem Pflastersteinboden. In dieser Kutsche waren Prinzessin Celestia, Prinzessin Luna und noch ein weiterer Hengst. "Tach Atlanas! Du weißt, warum ich hier bin." "Ja, wegen der Inspektion. Hier ist alles auf Hochglanz, keine Sorge!" "Gut. Dann schau ich mir mal kurz die Soldaten an." Ich war etwas aufgeregt, versuchte aber, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Wie heißt ihr zwei?" "Till..." "...und Tommy!" "Till und Tommy. Ihr seit Neulinge, richtig?" "Korrekt." "Na dann. Falls ihr mich nicht kennt, ich bin Robert." "Schön, sie kennenzulernen!" "Du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Waffe gerade halten!" Meine Waffe hing etwas schief, und Robert ging die Reihe weiter ab. Nach der Rekrutenauslese führten Atlanas und die anderen ein kurzes Gespräch. Anschließend überprüften sie die Geräte udn Gebäude in der Kaserne. Unsere Reihe löste sich langsam auf, und wir wussten nicht so recht, was wir tun sollten. Atlanas kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder rüber. "So, für heute ist Feierabend. Celestia, Luna und Robert überprüfen noch die einzelnen Fahrzeuge und Gebäude von außen. Ihr könnt euch währendessen fürs Bett fertig machen." Das war er also, der erste Tag in der Kaserne. Ich und Tommy gingen wieder zum Zimmer hoch. Und ich muss sagen, so langsam gefällt mir das neue Leben. --- ENDE ---- ---- Die Grundausbildung bei der Armee Dies ist ein Logbuch über die erste Zeit bei der Armee, geschrieben von Till. *19.11.1015 - Glücklicherweise gab es heute eine Einweisung in das Datumssystem hier, weswegen ich auch das richtige Datum nebenran schreiben kann. Heute war der erste "wirkliche" Tag hier in der Kaserne. Ich und Tommy übten mit dem Schwert umzugehen, was erstmal nicht so einfach ist. Dann das Kantinenessen: Es schmeckt weder besonders schlecht noch besonders annehmbar, sondern einfach nur schlecht. Tommy musste fast kotzen, aber er konnte sich das noch verkneifen. Der erste Tag in der Ausbildung war jedenfalls etwas völlig neues für mich, und ich bin gespannt, was in der Zukunft passiert. *23.11.1015 - Ein paar Tage sind mittlerweile vergangen. Mit dem Schwert kann ich mittlerweile mehr oder weniger gut umgehen, und auch Tommy ist weitergekommen. Besonders spannend war heute die Einführung in die Schusswaffen. Ich wusste vorher nicht mal, dass es sowas hier gibt! Meine Erfahrungen in Ego-Shootern haben mir tatsächlich geholfen, nicht unbedingt beim Halten, aber dafür beim Zielen mit der Waffe. *29.11.1015 - Gute Nachrichten: Nach der Grundausbildung muss ich hier zumindest nicht mehr leben, und werde nebenbei noch besoldet. Trotzdem muss ich bei Bedarf so schnell wie möglich antreten, was auch ein Marsch von zu Hause bedeutet. Mittlerweile macht das aber auch nicht mehr viel aus: Marschieren, marschieren, marschieren. Und Fliegen. Wobei das bei Tommy entfällt, dafür darf er in der Zeit noch mehr marschieren. *4.12.1015 - Die Schwertbehandlung wäre abgeschlossen. Nun beschäftigen wir uns näher mit der Schusswaffe, dem Einsatz im Nah- und Fernkampf, dem Nachladen des Magazins, und der genauen Anvisierung. Das war natürlich viel spannender als mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen, auch wenn dieses im Nahkampf immer noch die erste Wahl bleibt. *8.12.1015 - Was hat sich Tommy dabei gedacht? Bei der Zielübung hielt er doch tatsächlich seine verdammte Waffe falsch herum und schoss dem Ausbilder fast in die Schulter. Dafür durfte er nun einige meilenlange Strafrunden drehen und nebenbei noch die Artillerie reinigen. Ein Lachen konnte ich mir natürlich nicht verkneifen! *17.12.1015 - Ich sag es mal so: Ich war bis jetzt fast einen Monat hier bei der equestrianischen Armee, und bisher hat mir das eigentlich ganz gut gefallen. Tommy hatte noch etwas weniger Erfolg, auch wenn er ebenfalls weiterkam. Nun sind die richtigen Kampfpositionen dran, und das nervt. *24.12.1015 - Zu Weihnachten bis nach Silvester haben wir keine Grundausbildung mehr. Ein Glück, endlich mal wieder das alte Zuhause zu sehen - und nebenbei die Bar für ein paar Tage zu eröffnen. *2.1.1016 - Der Urlaub ist leider vorbei, und es geht weiter mit der Positionslehre. Nicht mein Lieblingsthema, aber man kann sich damit arrangieren. Auch Tommy hat da keinen Spaß dran, aber das wird noch. *11.1.1016 - Die Positionslehre ist leider nicht vorbei, nun ist die Justierung mit den Fernkampfwaffen dran. Das ist schon nicht mehr so nervig wie die Nahkampfpositionslehre (langes Wort...), aber auch nicht gerade sehr berauschend. *24.1.1016 - Die erste Prüfung steht gleich an, und ich bin schon aufgeregt, wie ich bestehen werde. Dran kommt alles, was ich in den bisher zweieinhalb Monaten gelernt habe. Puh! *24.1.1016 - Prüfung als einer der besten bestanden! Tommy kann das leider nicht sagen. Er hat gerade so bestanden und war nur ein paar Punkte davon entfernt, ausgemustert zu werden. Harte Grenze, aber naja. *26.1.1016 - Nun ist die Spionage und Tarnung dran, das Anschleichen zum Gegner, und wie man möglichst unauffällig wieder verschwindet. Auf jeden Fall deutlich besser als das letzte Themengebiet, und ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Tommy bei der Ausbildung etwas hinterherhinkt. *2.2.1016 - Der Ausbilder sagte, dass ich gute Fortschritte mache, was mich natürlich freut. Gleichzeitig ist die Grundausbildung in drei Monaten vorbei - toll! *9.2.1016 - Nun kommt Grunddiplomatie dran, also das richtige "Sich-Ergeben" mit der weißen Fahne, die immer in der Weste steckt, und gleichzeitig der laute Ansporn vom Ausbilder, dass sich gottverdammt nochmal nicht vor dem Feind ergeben wird, selbst wenn "Celestia höchstpersönlich die Sonne im Arsch brennen lässt". Aber auch Verhandlungen sind dran. *15.2.1016 - Erste Hilfe steht nun auf dem Programm. Dazu gehört das richtige Abtransportieren und Betreuen eines verletzten Kameraden, der sachgemäße Transport von Hilfsgütern, aber auch die Selbsthilfe im Falle einer Verletzung im Kampfe und auch der Abtransport von gefallenen Kämpfern der Armee. Keine tolle Vorstellung. Angesagt wurde auch eine Kriegssimulation zum ersten Tag des nächsten Mondes. *1.3.1016 - Es war so weit: Wir sind nach 30 Kilometern Marsch zu einem Feld marschiert, und haben dort gemeisam mit weiteren Einheiten eine komplette Kriegssimulation ausgeführt. Natürlich mit Schüssen und Fallen der Gegner. Das war schon cool, auch wenn ich selber fast abgeschossen wurde. Das brutalste ist aber, dass einige Leute dabei draufgegangen sind - Kein Scheiß! Als ich den Ausbilder fragte, warum zur Hölle da Rekruten abgeschossen wurden, sagte der nur: "Ach, die sind nicht ohne Grund gefallen. Die waren zu schlecht!" Tommy hätte dabei auch draufgehen können, was aber nicht passierte. Im Nachhinein umarmte ich ihn noch richtig. Die Freude hielt aber nur kurz, denn dann ging es schon wieder 30 Kilometer nach Hause... ich meine, in die Kaserne. *11.3.1016 - Ab jetzt steht Dauerbelastung auf dem Programm - und da versagte Tommy meilenweit. Stundenlang jeweils Kälte, Hitze, Trockenheit, Flutlicht, Dunkelheit, Lärm, Einbindung in einer Zwangsjacke, psychische Demolation und sogar eine Art "Waterboarding" waren auf dem Programm. Mal ehrlich: Ist das ein Bootcamp oder eine militärische Grundausbildung? Tommy war nicht der einzige, der hier scheiterte - viele, sehr viele hielten es nicht aus. Ich schaffte es mit Anstrengung da durch, einige ebenfalls. Aber viele nicht. *31.3.1016 - Noch ein Monat, dann ist es geschafft. Die andauernden Belastungstests machen einen zu schaffen, härten aber auch ab. Jetzt sind Reaktionstests sowie Geschwindigkeitsproben an der Reihe. So schnell wie möglich den Parcours überwinden, das ist der Plan. *6.4.1016 - Ich war im Parcours Zweiter, hinter jemand anderem in der Ausbildung. Tommy war im hinteren Drittel in Sachen Reaktion und Geschwindigkeit. Es kam dann noch die Ankündigung, dass ganz am Ende ein finaler Test stattfinden wird, der über alles oder nichts entscheidet. Tomy bereute es mittlerweile, in die Armee gegangen zu sein, wobei ich eigentlich sogar etwas Spaß daran habe. Eigentlich, wohlgemerkt - Waterboarding war und ist nun wirklich nicht spaßig. *13.4.1016 - Der Frühling ist nach einer sehr langen Verzögerung endlich auch in Equestria eingekehrt. Nun kam die Lehre über Primär-, Sekundär-, Tertiär- und Quartiärwaffen. Primärwaffe ist das Schwert, Sekundärwaffe eine Schusswaffe, Dolch oder Klinge, Tertiärwaffe Dinge wie Schlagstock und Panzerfaust, und Quartiärwaffen Wurfwaffen, Fallen, Aufklärungsgerät wie Granaten und Seilfallen. Anstrengend! *20.4.1016 - Noch zwölf Tage bis zur Finalprüfung - die Waffenkunde sollte das letzte sein, was wir noch in der Grundausbildung lernen - neben einem Exkurs in den Abzeichen und Rängen natürlich. Nicht mehr lange und ich bin frei! *30.4.1016 - Übermorgen ist der große Tag: Dann wird die Endausmusterung erfolgen, und sich entscheiden, wer Rekrut bleibt, und wer zum Gefreiten erhoben wird und einen guten Sprung in der Militärlaufbahn erreicht. Ein paar letzte Übungen sind auf dem Plan, bis zum großen Tag. *2.5.1016 - Die Sonne brannte, denn die Prüfung stand an: Ein tückischer Parcours aus Fallen und meterhohen Hindernissen sowie verschiedenste Reaktionstests, und als kleines "Highlight" wurden wir aus sieben Metern Höhe in 5 Grad kaltes Wasser geschmissen, und durften anschließend zwanzig Meter darin schwimmen. Tommy wäre fast abgesoffen, aber er konnte sich gerade noch fassen. Leider sieht es nicht gut mit ihm aus. *3.5.1016 - Neben der Tatsache, dass ich heute zufälligerweise Geburtstag habe, sind die Endergebnisse rausgekommen. Ich war tatsächlich einer der besten, und bin zum dauerbesoldeten Gefreiten angestellt worden - während Tommy ein Rekrut in Reserve bleibt. Schade, dass er nun doch kein Kartenstratege wird, wie er es erhofft hat. Aber es gibt ja auch immer noch eine Bar, die jemanden braucht. Ich jedenfalls bin überglücklich, endlich nach Hause zu dürfen. Und das beste ist, dass ich in eine Spezialabteilung für Mechaniker und Techniker eingeteilt wurde. Das einzige Problem dabei ist, dass diese in Cloudsdale liegt. Aber naja. Ich werde erst in zwei Monaten dort antreten müssen - bis dahin habe ich Urlaub. Bezahlten versteht sich. --- Eine Neue Zeit "Name?" "Till." "Till... Till... Aha. Neuzugang in Cloudsdale. Gut, kannst passieren!" Es sind nun zwei Monate seit der Grundausbildung vergangen. Der unbesoldete Urlaub ist nun auch vorbei. In dieser Zeit konnte Till Tommy beim Betrieb der Kneipe helfen, denn Tommy ist aus dem Militär gegangen, nachdem sich seine miserablen Fähigkeiten zeigten. Nun war Till also auf sich alleine gestellt. "Einfach weiter geradeaus gehen. Du wirst schon in der Zentrale erwartet!" Till ging den mit Kacheln ausgelegten Gang weiter. Die Wände waren mit altgriechichen Säulen geschmückt, und an der Gangseite war ein weites, langgezogenes Fenster. Nachdem Till am Ende des Ganges angekommen war, stand er im Büro des Gebäudes. "Ach, hallo Till! Du hast dich also die richtige Laufbahn entschieden. Sehr gut! Du müsstest mich mittlerweile kennen." "A... Atlantis!" "Falsch. Atlanas. Wie auch immer, wie du weißt, suchen wir nach Technikern in unseren Einheiten, die die Gerätschaft warten und auch selber daran tüfteln. Dazu haben wir hier die Ziegen." "Ziegen? Heißt das, es gibt hier auch intelligente Ziegen?" "Natürlich. Sonst wären sie nicht aus Down Under hierherbeordert worden. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie nicht immer verfügbar sind, was zum einen an dem langen Weg nach Hause und zum anderen an vertragliche und diplomatische Bedingungen liegt. Und an Ponys mit besonderen technischen Fähigkeiten mangelt es hier. Deswegen wollten wir dich hier auch sehen." "Und was soll ich jetzt tun?" "Keine Sorge. Da du es bereits bis in die Spezialabteilung der Pegasi geschafft hast, was bereits schon zu selten vorkommt, wirst du die Nacht nicht mehr in diesen alten, baufälligen Betonklötzen der Grundkasernen verbringen müssen. Nein, wir haben dafür Zimmer im Hauptquartier!" "Was für ein Hauptquartier?" "Das steht etwas weiter von hier. Einzige Sache ist, dass du bereit sein musst für unser Land und unsere Ehre zu kämpfen!" "Warum nicht? Ich werde für Equestria kämpfen!" "Sehr gut. So, da wir die Moralfrage auch geklärt hätten, würde ich dich gerne zum Hauptquartier bringen." "Aber... war es dann unbedingt nötig, mich zum Büro hier oben zu schicken? Ich hätte auch einfach direkt zum Hauptquartier gehen können." "Ja, das war nötig, denn das Hauptquartier soll unerkannt bleiben." "Ein Geheimversteck also?" "Nicht supergeheim. Aber es ist unaufällig. Nun denn, kommst du mit?" "Ja klar." Till verließ mit Atlanas und ein paar Wachen die Zentrale. Nach einem kurzen Flug raus aus Cloudsdale flogen sie weiter nach Westen. "Wie lange fliegen wir noch?" "Eine ganze Weile. Gewöhn dich schonmal dran!" Von oben hatte man eine sehr gute Aussicht auf die Felder, Wälder, Flüsse und den kleinen Siedlungen, die von nur wenigen Ponys bewohnt wurden. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde Flug kamen sie endlich vor einem Tor an. Das Tor lag direkt vor einem Berg, sodass man nur ahnen konnte, wie es innen aussah. "Hei... Hallo Atlanas!" "Moin Wache. Wir wollen passieren." "Alles klar!" Die Wache, die auf einem der Türme stand, öffnete mit einem Hebel das Tor, welches sich langsam von unten nach oben aufsperrte. Till, Atlanas und die Truppe marschierten über den Hof bis zu einem Gebäude, vor dem zwei Wachen positioniert sind. "Scheint wohl wichtig zu sein." "Das hier ist die Mietskaserne im Hauptquartier." "Eine Kaserne?" "Nein, nicht so eine Kaserne... ein Haus mit Zimmern und Wohnungen. Hier schlafen die hier stationierten Kämpfer und Soldaten... und das sind nicht wenige." "Und wo werde ich pennen?" "Du wirst gleich ein Zimmer zugeteilt bekommen. Alles weitere wird dir erklärt. Ich muss zurück zur Zentrale und den üblichen Papierkrieg erledigen. Bis dann!" "Tschüss!" Nachdem ich kurz vor der Tür rumstand, kam ein Pony aus dem Gebäude raus. "Till, richtig? Ich würde euch gerne einweisen!" "Euch? Sind wir etwa im Mittelalter?" "Nein. Das ist die Höflichkeitsform hier, auch wenn sie nur noch selten eingesetzt wird. Könnte ich euch nun einweisen?" "Na dann... Weisen sie... Weist mich bitte ein!" "Gewiss doch!" Nachdem Till durch das von Korridoren und Treppen gespickte Gebäude ging, kam er schließlich an sein Zimmer an. "Euer Zimmer, gewiss doch! Möge euch wohlbehalten bleiben!" "Warum reden sie mit mir so komisch?" "Weil... Diese Frage wurde mir heute alleine schon viermal gestellt, und ich habe jedes einzelne Mal darauf geantwortet mit "Ich mag es so gewohnt sein." Hier ist jedenfalls ihr Zimmerschlüssel. Nun denn, auf dann! " "Bis dann... Ich hoffe, nicht jeder redet hier so scheiße." Till öffnete die Zimmertür, und als er reinschaute, war er erstmal beeindruckt. "Endlich ein weiches Bett! Und ein eigenes Klo gibts auch noch!" Zwar war das Zimmer deutlich besser ausgestattet als der Raum in der Grundausbildung, allerdings auch nicht in den höchsten Standards. Es war eher ein normaler Aufenthaltsraum. "Aufstellen in fünf Minuten! Los, zack zack!" Das kam von draußen. Till zog sich noch schnell seine neue Uniform an, und rannte dann die Korridore bis zum Ausgang auf den Hof. --- "So, Soldaten. Ihr habt alle die Grundausbildung als einer der besten gemeistert, und wurdet deswegen in die erweiterte Ausbildung genommen. Und glaubt mir, diese erweiterte Ausbildung erreicht nicht jeder dahergelaufene Hengst!" --- nie vollendet Kategorie:Unvollendet Kategorie:Ex-PP: Benutzer:Nin-TD